Professora Evans
by Anitta Black
Summary: Quando a melhor amiga de Lily, Chelsea Summers, é deixada por James, Lily fica furiosa. Então, como vingança, ela decide vencê.lo no seu próprio jogo: Se divirta, e jogue fora!
1. O jogo dele

**Professora Evans**

_Anitta Black_

Ideia original de _Lady Riddle_

* * *

**Prólogo** – _O jogo dele_

**Disclaimer**: Valendo para este capítulo e todos os outros. Eu não possuo Harry Potter, nem qualquer outra das personagens da JK. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse**: Quando a melhor amiga de Lily, Chelsea Summers, é deixada por James, Lily fica furiosa. Então, como vingança, Lily e Chelsea decidem vencê-lo no seu próprio jogo: Se diverta, e depois as deixe!

* * *

Quarta-feira, 6 de Dezembro, 1977

7:47 p.m.

Sala Comunal da Grifinória

(Ponto de Vista da Lily)

* * *

Ah, sim, mesmo a tempo! Suspeito que o chiclete desta semana, Marisa Fern ( mesmo tendo em conta que já durou oito dias ) está perdendo o sabor... Vamos ver:

Eu vi o Potter se aproximando da Marisa, que estava falando com as suas amigas, Daphne, Sabannah e Yasmine, sentadas nas poltronas perto da lareira. Elas pararam de rir histericamente quando notaram a sua presença, e coraram ( as três ao mesmo tempo ) e deram sorrisinhos para ele.

Marisa se levantou, perguntando "Está tudo bem, amorzinho?". As suas amigas começaram a cochichar. Eu não conseguia ouvir o que estavam dizendo, mas também não precisava.

_Aqui vamos nós_, pensei.

E segundos depois Potter disse: "Marisa, eu preciso falar com você"

Ah! O tradicional "eu preciso falar com você". As dúvidas que tinha antes se desvaneceram.

"O que foi, James, amorzinho?" ela perguntou, inocentemente.

Pelo amor de Merlin! Como se ela não soubesse...

"Eu acho que a gente devia acabar, Mari" Ele disse.

Finalmente! A OUTRA fala tradicional. E agora, terceira parte...

Marisa começou a chorar e desapareceu no dormitório feminino.

"Oh, por favor, como se você não soubesse que isso ia contecer!" Eu gritei para as escadas, mas tudo o que eu obtive em resposta foram alguns soluços bem audíveis.

Eu me virei para o Potter, que estava olhando para mim – para o meu pescoço, ou colar, ao que parecia.

"Se ousar olhar mais para baixo, Potter, os seus olhos vão ficar da cor do chapéu de Merlin, que, como todo mundo sabe, era roxo." Eu disse, subindo também para o dormitório.

A maior parte dos pensamentos do Potter são doentios. A maior parte dos estudantes de Hogwarts acha que ele e os seus amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew são as pessoas mais fantásticas do planeta. Mas eu não. Eu acho que ele é a arrogância e o machismo em pessoa. Ele está sempre mexendo no cabelo, o deixando como se tivesse acabado de voar na sua vassoura, só para atrair garotas, depois ele as namora, e então deixa-as. Sempre.

Eu supunha que, passado algum tempo, o maldito Potter e o seu amigo Black, passassem a ser conhecidos como as ptas masculinas de Hogwarts, mas Nããão! Eles continuam sendo populares! Eu fico furiosa quano o Potter ou o Black deixam uma garota e, na manhã seguinte, ela já está à volta dele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. É como se eles fizessem um feitiço obliviador nas garotas, mal acabam com elas. Eu admirarei a mulher que conseguir levar James Potter ao altar!

N/A: Eu sei, pequeno. Mas é só o prólogo. O começo. Vou tentar fazer os próximos maiores, mas não posso prometer. De qualquer modo, o que acharam? Espectacular, okay, ou um desastre? Deixem review!


	2. Uma semana

**2**

**Uma Semana

* * *

**

(_Ponto de Vista da Lily)_

_Quinta-feira, 7 de Dezembro de 1977_

* * *

Minha melhor amiga, Chelsea Summers, e eu saímos da aula de Transfiguração, nesta tarde, com todos os outros – incluíndo James e os seus amigos. 

Não sou espectacular a Transfiguração, mas graces a Merlin, não sou como Kevin Hope – horrível! (Kevin Hope, um lufa-lufa do quinto ano, é um caso sem esperança. Ele tem quase todas as aulas comigo e é sempre o centro das atenções. E ele acha que consegue me impressionar? Argh! Ele só teria mais chances do que Potter ou os seus amigos – se bem que eu talvez não dissesse 'não' ao Remus...) Em todo o caso, eu sou má o suficiente para precisar de ter aulas particulares.. E logo quem havia de escolher a McGonagall! A besta arrogante Potter. Mas eu vou desistir da matéria, não é?

Eu olhei o meu relógio. 14.33 – a qualquer minuto, agora. Ah! Lá vem ele...

"Evans!" Potter chamou atrás de mim e Chelsea. "Evans, espere!"

Eu bufei. Chelsea murmurou "Ignore-o!" Ao que eu respondi "Experimente você"

Mas, novamente, eu tentei. Continuei andando, agora um pouco mais depressa.

"Evans, espere!" Potter gritou. Mas antes que eu pudesse começas a corer, ele se colocou na nossa frente.

"Você sabe o que vai haver de Sábado a quinze dias?" Ele perguntou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Eu sou a Monitora-chefe – Sábado 23, é o dia da visita a Hogsmeade e o dia em que partem aqueles que vão passar o Natal a casa. Agora, eu agradecia que você parasse de fazer perguntas idiotas.

"Pois... eu estava pensando.. que talvez... você pudesse ir comigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, eu não posso. Mas você podia se atirar de um precípicio, ou assim. Estaria nos fazendo um favor."

Potter revirou os olhos e se virou para Chelsea.

"Hey, Summers, está ocupada esta noite?" ele perguntou.

E, como Chelsea era uma das admiradoras de Potter, deu um sorriso de contentamento.

"Nada que não possa adiar..."

"Optimo! Te vejo depois do jantar!" Ele disse, e antes de ir embora, se virou para mim dizendo " A minha oferta para Sábado continua de pé, Evans, se você quizer reconsiderar..."

"Continue sonhando, Potter – é tudo o que você terá!"

"Hey, Lils', eu não tenho ninguém – quer ir comigo?" Black perguntou.

"Ugh! Não" Eu disse, com repulsa, e Chelsea e eu continuamos o nosso caminho até Herbologia, a última aula do dia.

"O que é que aconteceu ao 'ingnore-o'? Eu lhe perguntei.

"Eu só disse pra você o ignorar..."Ela respondeu, sonhadoramente.

Hum. Ela tinha razão...

"Mas você sabe que você não vai durar mais do que uma semana nas mãos daquele verme..."

"Não!" Ela disse, defensivamente "Ele gosta de mim, eu sei! Ele me convidou para sair. É o que você faz quando gosta de alguém..."

"Bom, o que você esperava que ele fizesse? Ele convida todas as garotas que estejam na sua área de visão! Você não é diferente."

"Olha, Lily, se você está com ciúmes, então vá com ele a Hogsmeade. Mas você está terrivelmente errada se pensa que o James vai me deixar como fez às outras. Sabe o que mais! Eu aposto que é VOCÊ que não suraria uma semana..." ela disse, andando na minha frente.

Ela era tão parecida com o Potter – você acha que a conhece, então ela muda e você mal a reconhece. Eles seriam o casal perfeito.

"Humpf" eu murmurei, entredentes. "É o seu funeral" pensei.

* * *

N/A : Outro cap. Pequeno, né... Mas tem as suas vantagens – demoro menos tempo para atualizar. 

N/T : E eu pra traduzir!

N/A: Em todo o caso digam o que acharam... Reviews fazem bem à saúde!

**------- Próximo Capítulo – De Potter a James ------**

Agradecimentos

**Lan Potter** – Os capítulos estão pequenos, mas eu vou postando depressa. Continue lendo. Bjokas

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels** – Aqui está a continuação, Ainda bem que está gostando. Bjokas.

**Miss Sadmad** – Fico lisonjeada por você ter gostado. Continue lendo. Bjs.

**Bia Black** - Você tem razão - os marotos são os melhores! Eu concordo inteiramente com você... Estou actualizando rapidinho... Continue lendo. Bjus


	3. De Potter a James

**3**

**De Potter a James**

* * *

Ponto de vista da Lily

* * *

Eu resmunguei e tapei a cabeça com o travesseiro. Ela iria me manter acordada a noite inteira.

Sim, Chelsea, após nove dias com o Potter, foi deixada e agora estava chorando desalmadamente – desde as últimas duas horas.

Todas as outras garotas tinham dito para ela se calar, mas ela continuava ignorando-as e eu tive que as calar a todas.

Eu não posso dizer que o que ela fez e disse não fosse idiota e arrogante, porque era. Mas Chelsea é a minha emlhor amiga, e ela não merecia. O que eu daria para esmurar o Potter até ele ficar sem fôlego, aqui mesmo, agora mesmo. O que eu daria para gritar 'Avada Kedavra' da próxima vez que eu visse o Potter.

Mas eu não podia.

Mas não havia nada nas leis mágicas que me impedisse de me vingar...

Eu fui até Chelsea e a chamei. Ela me olhou, os seus olhos marejados de lágrimas e a sua face vermelha como um pimentão.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou.

Eu murmurei "Vem comigo. Eu tenho um plano.".

Então Chelsea me seguiu até à sala comunal. Nos sentámos em frente à lareira (Estava extremamente frio no castelo, por isso estávamos embrulhadas em cobertores.)

"Então... qual é o seu plano?" Ela perguntou, limpando a cara.

"Chelsea, eu sei que você tem sido um pouquinho idiota essa semana, mas você ainda é minha amiga e o Potter não vai ficar impune."

Chelsea parou imediatamente de chorar e sorriu maliciosamente "Então, no que você está pensando?"

Eu murmurei o meu plano para ela:

"Okay. A primeira coisa que eu vou fazer amanha, é aceitar o convite do Potter para Hogsmeade." – Eu comecei mas ela me interrompeu.

"-mas eu achava que você o odiava"

"E odeio. Mas eu estou fazendo isto porque eu sou uma ótima amiga. De qualquer modo. Nós estaremos andando juntos nos próximos nove dias. Eu fingirei gostar dele. Ei fingirei amá-lo. E no nono dia, eu o deixarei. Ele saberá como você se sentiu hoje."

Chelsea estava admirada. "Oooh, sim! Sim, se vai!"

"Shhhh!" Eu murmurei. "Fale baixo, ou ele vai ouvir."

"Ooops. Desculpa"

Eu sabia como ela estava se sentindo – como eu estava me sentindo. Como uma criança pequena que contou um segredo a outra, algo que um adulto não entenderia. Não deveria entender.

"Agora, aja como se não soubesse de nada, okay? Se alguém perguntar o que se passa, você age como se não soubesse nada. Porque para isso dar certo, ninguém, mas ninguém, pode saber.Okay?"

Ela anuiu. "Okay."

Subitamente nós ouvimos um som de vidro a quebrar-se.

"O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei, olhando em volta.

Mas eu não conseguia ver ninguém, nem nada quebrado.

"Não sei..." Chelsea disse.

Agora eu conseguia ouvir um som arranhado. Soava tão perto... o que quer que fosse estava a centímetros de nós.

"Okay, isso foi... muito estranho." Disse Chelsea.

"Definitivamente... mas não deve ser nada. Vamos dormir" Eu disse. Ouvimos algo como um suspiro de alívio.

Olhei em volta mas novamente não vi nada, por isso me virei para Chelsea.

"Bem, vamos embora. Eu acho que eu não consigo esperar até amanhã."

Depois de pensar melhos, enquanto subíamos para o dormitório, eu murmurei "Ou talvez possa – nã! – eu DEFINITIVAMENTE posso."

Dormi profundamente o resto da noite – adormeci mal deitei na cama – a, graças a Merlin, todas o fizeram. O amanhecer veio demasiado rápido para mim...e para as outras. Mas, por alguma razão eu estava bem acordada ( embora preferisse passar o resto do dia dormindo do que ter que chamar o Potter num encontro), as outras estavam sonolentas e mal-humoradas.

Me vesti, penteei meu cabelo, arrumei a cama, peguei na minha mochila e fui para o Salão Principal, o sentimento de receio aumentando a cada passo que eu dava.

Entrei no Salão, procurando um lugar vago na mesa da Grifinória, uma vez que o café-da-manhã já estava a meio. Achei um.

Ótimo, pensei, já não chegava ter que sair com o Potter como ainda ia ter que me sentar ao lado dele.

Sentei-me ao lado do Potter ( pensando que não o chamaria de Potter durante nove dias ), comecei a comer rapidamente, tentando ignora-lo. Tentativa falhada.

"Bom dia, Evans, está linda, como sempre!"

"Bom dia, _James" _Eu respondi, forçando um sorriso.

"Evans, você está bem?" Ele me perguntou.

"Ótima, James, ótima"

"Não, não está. O que aconteceu ao 'Potter'? Ou 'Besta arrogante'?" Ele me perguntou.

"Se você prefere, eu..." Mas ele me interrompeu.

"Não, é claro que não! Eu só – é estranho, você sabe?" Ele disse.

"Eu que o diga" Murmurei tão baixo que ninguém conseguiria perceber.

"Hmmm?" ele disse "Não entendi."

Eu o olhei. Okay, aí vai.

"Nada" eu respondi. Olhei o outro lado da mesa. Remus estava me olhando.

"Okay" James disse, se levantando "Nos vemos por aí"

"Hey, James!" eu o chamei.

Ele se virou. "Sim, Evans?"

"Aquele encontro, em Hogsmeade, ainda está de pé?" Eu lhe perguntei.

Ele não conseguia acreditar. Aposto que pensou que morreu e foi para o céu. Lily Evans, ele está pensando, está me convidando para saír? Não é possível! Bem, pelo menos era o que eu pensaria se ele me ignorasse por seis anos.

"Ahn... Sim" Ele respondeu, finalmente.

"Okay, ótimo." Eu disse, me levantando para ir embora – quando me lembrei.

Corri para o apanhar.

"James, hey JAMES!"

"Sim, Lils'?"

"Eu estava pensando, que, bem, é demasiado tempo para esperar por um encontro, né?" Eu perguntei.

"Você está – você está me pedindo para ser minha anmorada, Ev-Lily?" Eu suponho que ele pense que uma vez que eu estou o chamando de 'James', ele deve me chamar 'Lily'. Um pensamento brilhante que eu nunca imaginaria que pudesse sair do cérebro do Potter.

"Bem..." Eu comecei. É CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu pensei, mas em vez disso eu respondi "...sim."

São só nove dias, eu disse a mim própria. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é sofrer durante uma semana e dois dias, e conseguir a sua vingança.

"Eu não acredito, Lily!" ele disse, "Mas tudo bem, por mim. Você está com sorte que eu não levei você direto pra Madam Pomfrey e pedi um exame ao seu cérebro. Vemo-nos essa noite, então."

"Até logo" eu disse. Me esncostei À parede de pedra do Saguão. Chelsea fica me devendo...

* * *

N/A: Não tão pequeno como os outros, né? Bem já sabem qual o meu lema : Reviews fazem bem à saúde!

Agradecimentos

**Mah Clarinha** – Desculpa não ter visto a sua review no 1º cap. Estou respondendo às duas agora. É, o papel da Chelsea é mesmo assim : burrinha, mas ela não faz por mal! Lol Bjs. Continue lendo!

**GaBi PoTTe**R – Obrigada! Eu lerei as suas fics assim que tiver tempo ( já estou lendo uma ) Continua lendo. Bjão.

**Tainah** – Quem bom que está gostando! A amiga idiota vai continuar idiota, mas o que a Lily não faz por ela... Bjs

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels** – Aqui está o cap.3. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjs

**Miri** – Obrigada! Continue lendo. Bjs!


	4. Encontro com Seboso

**4**

**Encontro com Seboso**

* * *

(Ponto de vista da Lily)

* * *

Eu inspirei profundamente, e depois expirei sonoramente. Inspirei, expirei. Hoje seria o meu primeiro dia rotulada como a 'namorada do Potter'. Estremeci com o pensamento. Quem diria que eu desceria tão baixo por uma amiga? Bem, eu poderia ter descido mais, eu podia passar meu tempo babando nele. Mas não. Eu prometi a mim própria que eu ficaria o máximo de tempo longe do Potter, mantendo o Potter e este namoro longe dos meus pensamentos o maior tempo possível.

E adivinhem quem não está ajudando? Chelsea. Ela fica andando às voltas no dormitório, praticamente cantando o quão sortuda eu sou, mesmo que seja só a fingir esse namoro com o Potter que ela, por alguma razão, ainda acha que é o deus de Hogwarts. É impressionante – há duas noites ela estava chorando o coração e a alma por causa dele, o xingando de tudo o que se possa imaginar ( o que não posso dizer que não tenha sido agradável ) e agora, ela está voltando ao normal. Eu não consigo entender como as mentes das admiradoras do Potter funcionam. É simplesmente intrigante – para não falar de revoltante.

"Hey, de que lado você está?" Eu perguntei, escovando o meu cabelo.

"Do seu, é claro" Ela disse. "O que você pensava!"

"Bem, parecia que você estava torcendo pelo Potter, com os seus poemas sobre quão lindo ele é, em vez de o criticar." Eu disse, pondo os livros de Poções, Feitiços, Adivinhação e Transfiguração na minha sacola.

"Pois, mas você não consegue deixar de amar James Potter – é um dado adquirido."

"Errado. É aí que você falha, Chelsea!"

"Oh, admita. Você gosta dele, e você sabe!" Eu dei uma gargalhada.

"Eu?" Eu retorqui num tom divertido. "Gostar de James 'Principe das bestas' Potter? Se cura, Chelsea! Eu só estou fazendo isso por você! Por isso, e para me vingar de todas as peças que ele armou contra mim, Severus, ... e todas as vezes que ele me chamou para sair."

"Com certeza!" Chelsea disse, me dando um olhar malicioso.

Eu revirei os olhos, abanei a cabeça e disse "Como queira, Chelsea, como queira" E saímos do dormitório feminino.

Depois de respirar profundamente, eu olhei para baixo. Decerto Potter estava conversando com os seus amigos.

"Bom dia, James" eu disse.

"Bom dia, James" Chelsea practicamente guinchou.

"Lily!" Potter disse, ignorando completamente Chelsea. "Você está Linda essa manhã."

"Obrigada, James" Eu respondi, enquanto pensava, nota para mim própria – lavar a boca assim que tiver oportunidade.

"Então onde vamos hoje?" Eu perguntei.

"A um lugar especial. Não posso dizer aqui em frente À Summers, mas você verá – é fantástico." Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Mal posso esperar!" Eu disse, tentando soar genuína.

"Nem eu! Vamos, rapazes, o café da manhã já deve estar servido. Vem conosco, Lils'?"

Eu olhei para Chelsea que estava urgentemente murmurando "Vai!Vai!", dando um sorrisinho daqueles que eu detesto.

Então eu fui. O Potter pegou minha mão e me levou até ao Salão Principal, onde nos sentámos juntos. Não tinham passado nem quinze minutos quando Severus Snape se aproximou.

"Lily, vem comigo a Hogsmeade?" ele perguntou.

Eu me bati mentalmente. Ótimo, eu pensei, que ótimo...

"Desapareça, Seboso, ela é minha" James disse, furioso.

Eu revirei os olhos. Típico. Eu juro, ele NUNCA vai crescer!

"Só nos seus sonhos, Potter" Severus retorquiu.

Bem, eu não posso discutir isso porque, teoricamente é verdade... mas eu terei.

"Isso era a Lily Evans de hà três dias, Severus. Mas esta Lily Evans está namorando ele." Eu disse. "Peça pra Hallie Midgen – tenho a certeza de que ela adoraria."

Hallie Midgen era uma estudante do quinto ano com um sério problema de acne. Era quase tão ostracisada como Severus, não tanto, mas quase.

Severus olhou-me em choque, mudando lentamente para desgosto, e depois se foi embora.

"Boa, Evans!" Sirius disse.

"'Brigada" eu respondi entusiasticamente, mesmo não tendo apreciado assim tanto.

Remus olhou o relógio. "Hum... temos dezasseis minutos antes de Feitiços."

"Okay." James disse, enquanto se levantavam. "Vemo-nos logo" Ele disse, se afastando.

Eu resmunguei e me encostei à parede. Seriam nove longos dias.

* * *

N/T: Me atrasei mais do que o costume... Mea culpa. Mas o cap. chegou. Digam o que acharam. Reviews, pessoal.

* * *

Agradecimentos

Peço desculpa mas a autora não escreveu os agradecimentos ainda ( sua resposta Flavinha Greeneye ) mas ainda assim obrigada a : **Miss Sadmad**, **Flavinha Greeneye**, **Bia Black**, **Nana**, **22K**, **Narcisa Le Fey**, **Crystal** (3x).


	5. A Zona Secreta

**5**

**A Zona Secreta**

Enquanto me sentava, esperando a aula de Transfiguração, um pensamento me ocorreu. Se eu não repreendesse ou parasse o Potter quando ele enfeitiçasse alguém ou continuasse a irritar Severus, eles suspeitariam que alguma coisa estaria mal. Afinal, eu sempre fiz isso.

Mas como poderia eu supostamente 'gostar do Potter' sem alterar a minha personalidade? Seria sequer POSSÍVEL continuar essa representação e ser eu própria? Eu pensei por uns instantes e aí eu percebi que não seria possível.

"-e então," ele continuou, falando para Sirius, "Whammo! A Midgen é bombardeada por dezenas de Bombas de Bosta."

"Brilhante, Pontas, BRILHANTE!" Sirius practicamente cantou. "Onde estarão os outros?"

"Anh… O Peter poderia- hmmm, não tinha pensado nisso… Acho que não me lembrei deles quando inventei esse plano. Talvez ele possa distrait-la?" Potter disse.

"Não, não. Eu me refiro agora, onde estão eles, agora?"

Ele pensou um pouco e respondeu "Acho que o Aluado está na biblioteca, e Rabicho está cumprindo uma detenção com o professor Gilgurn."

O Professor Gilgurn é o nosso mestre de Poções, chefe da Sonserina. Ele era sarcástico, mesquinho, e nunca deu um sorriso, mesmo que enchessem a sua sala com gás de gargalhadas – o que eu devo dizer que o Potter e o Black já tentaram algumas vezes.

"Não é possível que vocês dois vão fazer isso com a pobre garota!" Eu disse. Hmmm... tinha sido fácil.

"Você quer dizer que VOCÊ, Lily Evans, não acha ENGRAÇADO? Lily Evans, a mesma que tentou a juntar num encontro com o SEBOSO, de todas as pessoas!" Potter disse.

"Eu não vejo qual é o problema – ele até é bastante-" Eles me interromperam.

"Revoltante?" disse Sirius.

"Um bicho seboso obcecado por Artes das Trevas?" perguntou Potter.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Não, eu ia dizer que ele é-" Mas eu fui interrompida outra vez.

"Um frasco de óleo ambulante e em tamanho gigante?"

"Você são um caso sem esperança." Eu disse.

"Obrigado" Eles disseram em uníssono.

Nós chegámos à biblioteca e Potter disse "Bem, Almofadinhas, é aqui que deixamos você. Se divirta," e então ele deu um sorrisinho. "Estudando."

"Oh, não se preocupe, Pontas"

E então nós partímos para aonde ele estava me levando. Merlin, esta seria uma longa noite, eu pensei, estremecendo com as imagens que me ocorreram nesse preciso momento.

"Está tudo bem, Ev-Lily?" Ele quase usou o meu sobrenome, eu aposto.

"Não" Eu respondi. "Não, está tudo bem."

Ele encolheu os ombros e eu perguntei, para quebrar o incómodo silêncio que se instalara. "Então, onde estamos indo?"

"É surpresa." Ele disse.

Não falei mais nada. Não que eu estivesse interessada, mas então, ele poderia suspeitar de algo se eu não continueasse, por isso eu disse – muito idiotamente – "Porquê?"

"Bem, se eu lhe dissesse, então deixaria de ser surpresa, não era? Mas confie em mim, você vai adorar, Lils'. Passei a noite inteira aperfeiçoando-o, só para nós. Para você." Ele disse, e de seguida fez a pergunta para a qual eu não estava minimamente preparada para responder.

"Então, Lils', porquê a súbita mudança de perspectiva?"

"Hmmm?" Eu perguntei.

"É que, uma noite você me odeia e no dia seguinte você me convida para sair. Eu quero dizer, não é que eu não esteja contente, mas... é questionável..."

Oh... ótimo... estupendo, eu pensei. Como eu posso dizer que tive uma súbita mudança de sentimentos, quando na verdade NÃO TIVE!

Ele me olhou algum tempo, quando finalmente disse. "Está tudo bem?"

CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu pensei, mas disse "Bem, eu suponho que tenha sido reflexão." Eu me bati mentalmente. Grande mentirosa, Evans.

"Reflexão?" Ele repetiu enquanto passávamos pelas portas e saíamos para os jardins.

A lua crescente brilha, iluminando o lago. Mas estava muito frio – pelo menos mais do que dentro do castelo.

Eu estremeci e o Potter pos o braço à volta da minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto. É claro que eu não me afastei, mas por um lado, também não me apetecia afastar. Por alguma estranha razão eu estava me sentindo segura, quente e feliz no seu abraço – eu nunca quero deixá-lo. NUNCA.

"Sim" eu continuei, "Naquela noite, antes de eu te ter convidado, eu reflecti sobre tudo o que acontecera conosco, e, bem – eu sempre me senti estranha perto de você (É verdade, eu sempre senti uma urgente necessidade de pegar num garfo e espetá-lo na perna dele...) Agora eu sei porquê."

Ele sorriu. "Bem, louvado seja Deus por ter inventado a memória!"

Eu entrei em choque quando ele me guiou até à Floresta Proíbida.

"Hum, James?" Eu chamei.

"Hmmm?"

"O que nós estamos fazendo? Este lugar é... bem... vocÊ sabe... proibído.! E por uma boa razão! Dizem que tem lobisomens e-" Eu parei, olhando o estranho olhar de Potter. "O que foi?"

"N-nada." Ele disse, hesitante. "Lils', não se preocupe – você está a salvo comigo..."

Porquê, em nome de Godric Gryffindor, eu subitamente acreditei nisso, eu me pergunto?

Então eu relaxei e, após uma grande caminhada pelas sombras negras da floresta, ele parou em prente a um par de grandes arbustos.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei.

Ele se virou para mim. "Você promete que nunca contará a ninguém a localização desse sítio?"

Hum. Interessante, muito interessante. "Claro" respondi eu.

"Okay, então." Passámos pelos arbustos e quando vi a surpresa do Potter o meu coração quase parou de bater. Abri a boca em espanto, enquanto olhava à minha volta.

Era uma grande e fechada clareira, cheia de luz, apesar de tudo o resto estar escuro e sombrio – mas aquele sítio não era sombrio de todo., era calmo e lindo. Num pequeno lago de águas prateadas, nadavam todo o tipo de criaturas magníficas, algumas das quais eu nunca tinha visto. À volta, um bando de fénix douradas voava de um lado para o outro. A relva curta e verde-vivo – a mais perfeita que eu já vi. Aquele lugar era descrito numa palavra : paraíso.

"Eu sei, é lindo, né?" Potter disse. "Mas nada comparado a você"

Eu não posso crer que o Potter tem na verdade um lado bom, querido e encantador. Subitamente tive metade de um pensamento de beijá-lo. Mas apenas pus o meu braço à volta do ombro dele enquanto nos sentávamos.

Então o impensável aconteceu – ele me beijou longa e suavemente e eu correspondi – DESESPERADAMENTE, até. Eu queria me afastar, mas enquanto eu gritava em pensamentos 'OKAY, O QUE RAIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!', nós continuávamos. Estou horrorizada, mas não ouso mostrar, por causa do plano.

* * *

N/A : Então, o que acharam? Excelente? Okay? Horrível? Reviews pessoal!

Agradecimentos ( Caps 4 e 5 )

Dudinka Tonks : Obrigada. Continua lendo. Bjux

Belle Potter : Essa amiga caiu no sítio certo, na hora certa... Continua lendo. Bjx

ViviSorrisinhu : Que bom que está gostando. Continua lendo. Bjoks

Miri : A Lily gosta do Snape... mas você compara ele ao James... Não tem dúvida, né! Continua lendo. Bjs

Crystal : Gostou da surpresa? Continua lendo. Bjs

Narcisa Le Fey : A Lily já começou a amar esse plano. Continua lendo, Bjs.

22K : Aqui está o cap. Continua lendo. Bjs

Nana : Ainda bem que está gostando. Continua lendo. Bjs

Bia Black : Quem consegue resistir! Lol. Continua lendo. Jinx

Flavinha Greeneye : (N/T) Eu estou traduzindo, mas é a autora quem escreve as reviews. Bjs.

Miss Sadmad : Ainda bem que está gostando. Bjs


	6. Dores de Crescimento

**6**

**Dores de crescimento**

* * *

Abri os olhos, após ter dormido, o que eu supunha ter sido bastante. Ainda havia luz do dia, no oasis do Potter, mas eu podia ver, à volta, o negro da noite. Olhei dse relance o relógio do Potter, e os meus olhos foram se abrindo, á medida que me ia enchendo de receio.

Os ponteiros indicavam 12.30.

Abanei o Potter até ele acordar. Abriu apenas um olho, e murmurou algo imcompreensível ao ouvido humano.

"O quê?" eu perguntei.

"Já está na hora do café da manhã?" ele repetiu.

"Não. É meia-noite e meia." Eu respondi.

"Droga!" ele resmungou, imediatamente acordado "Não esperava que voltássemos tão tarde. E deveríamos estar patrulhando os corredores essa noite!"

"É agradável saber como você estava pensando em ser responsável, Pot – James." Eu disse, rapidamente me corrigindo. Eu podia me esbofetear – apenas aquele engano poderia ter me custado todo o meu teatro!

De qualquer modo, e graças a Merlin, Potter não notou. Ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso das suas vestes e, tocando-o com a varinha murmurou: "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!"

Eu lancei-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente_:"Isto é Hogwarts, não o St Mungos_!"

Ele continuou murmurando algo, enquanto caminhava a varinha ao longo do pergaminho. " Vamos" ele disse.

"Mas as portas são fechadas às 11.30! Não podemos entrar!" eu disse, agitando os braços frustrantemente, no que deve ter parecido um macaco dançando.

"Não podemos entrar por nenhuma entrada que você conheça… Anda – vamos fazer uma visita a Hogsmeade!"

"Você tem noção dos sarilhos que podemos arranjar se alguém nos vir? Além disso, não há nenhum caminho para Hogwarts que passe por Hogsmeade."

"Como eu disse, nenhum que você conheça. Normalmente, eu não faria isso, mas uma vez que eu posso confiar em você... Vamos." Potter disse, fazendo sinal para que o seguisse.

Desesperada por não perder o meu posto de Monitora-Chefe, eu o segui.

_Okay, o Potter confia em você, então você vai ter que confiar nele._ Eu disse para mim própria. _Mas se ele me meter em sarilhos, ooh, ele nem sabe ... okay, acalme.se Evans, acalme-se. Ele há-de pagar, mas DEPOIS disso acabar. O que eu espero que seja MUITO em breve._

Saímos da floresta, ao longo dos campos, para Hogsmeade.

Estava muito silencioso. Nem sequer o vento se fazia sentir, parecia uma cidade-fantasma. Mas eu não estava com assustada – bem, eu até estava, mas de jeito algum eu iria me mostrar assustada em frente do Potter.

Um pouco depois, parámos em frete a um edifício, e o Potter tirou do bolso algumas chaves.

"Onde você arranjou isso?" eu perguntei.

"Duas palavras – Argus Filch" Ele respondeu, enquanto as olhava, escolhendo a chave certa.

Ele separou uma chave de bronze das outras, e começou a destrancar a porta, MUITO lentamente.

"Hum, James, não seria melhor, simplesmente pegarmos uma vassoura e voarmos até ao dormitório? Seria muito menos arriscado"

"Mas o risco é o que o faz divertido, Lils'!" ele respondeu, sorrindo.

"Você sabe que isso pode nos custar um mês ou mais de detenções, se formos apanhados? Sinceramente, eu acho que a minha ideia seria melhor."

"Aw, Lils', não seja desmancha-prazeres!"

"Então, o que você propõe? Que nos escondamos na Dedosdemel até o sol nascer?"

"Não... Estaremos bem longe daqui quando isso acontecer. Provavelmente de volta aos dormitórios" ele respondeu, enquanto abria a porta, lentamente, e nós entrámos na loja.

Estava escuro. Eu mal conseguia ver algo. Mas Potter me conduziu até à cave. Qundo ele estava abrindo um alçapão no cão poeirento, ouvimos um ruído seco.

O Potter e eu gelámos.

"Hum, James..." eu disse.

"O quê?"

Eu apontei para a porta que conduzia à loja. Uma luz estava vindo na nossa direcção.

"Droga!" disse Potter, e ambos nos precipitámos para o alçapão, desaparecendo quando o dono da loja estava quase nos vendo.

"Eu odeio esse cara..." Potter resmungou, enquanto eu ia seguindo atrás dele pelo corredor húmido da passagem.

"Você quer dizer quer já fez isso mais vezes?" eu perguntei.

"É claro! Montanhas de vezes! Para ser mais preciso, sempre que estávamos aborrecidos." Potter respondeu. "Nunca se perguntou porque é que nalguns fins-de-semana eles têm o stock cheio e noutros quase vazio?"

"Sim..." Eu respondi, fingindo não saber onde aquilo nos ia levar. Entretanto, eu estava, diabolícamente, sorrindo.

Eu quase estava lamentando não ter feito aquilo mais cedo, pensei para mim própria, imaginar só todos aqueles feitiços, partidas e convites para sair que eu poderia ter evitado com isso.

"Nós quase acabamos com o stock deles de duas em duas semanas. É hilariante vê-los tão confusos, e nós agimos como inocentes. É estranho – somos sempre os suspeitos número um para tudo, mas quanto a isso, nós somos pequenos anjinhos...

"Então... como vocÊ descobriu aquele lugar?" eu perguntei.

"Que lugar?"

"Você sabe..."

"Ah! AQUELE lugar!" ele disse, e eu juro que ouvi o cérebro dele a estalar. "É uma história engraçada. Eu estava saíndo com Marisa nessa altura, e nós tínhamos ido dar um passeio pela Floresta Proibída, quando – " ele subiu para trás da estátua, me ajudando.

"- fomos perseguidos por um monte de centauros." Ele continuou " Aí nós corremos o máximo que conseguímos, e-."

A meio caminho do corredor, gelámos pela segunda vez nessa noite.

"Ora, ora!" ele disse, sorrindo. "O que temos aqui? Potter e Evans. Patrulhando os corredores, eu suponho..."

"S-sim." Disse Potter. Ele estava petrificado. Não sabia que o Potter sentia medo...

Estava claro que Filch não acreditara em nós. E eu podia entender porquê. O serviço de patrulha era entre as 9:45 pm e as 11:50 pm, e agora eram – eu olhei o relógio do Potter – 1:15 am.

Lendo as expressões nas nossa caras, ele disse "Oh, estamos em sarilhos."

* * *

_Em frente ao quadro da Dama Gorda_

_1:39 am_

* * *

"Você tem que acreditar em mim, Lily, eu não esperava que isso acontecesse! Eu nem sabia que o Filch sabia da existência daquela passagem. Era um segredo dos Marotos!" Potter disse.

Eu fingi não ouvir. Decidi que estava na altura de ensinar uma lição ao Potter. Por isso, me virei nos calcanhares.

"Eu não posso acreditar em você, James! Você só pensa em si próprio! Sempre você, você, você! Sempre o que você quer!" eu disse! E graças à sua passagem secreta, não tão secreta assim, eu não só tenho um mês de detenções, mas também a McGonagall disse que se eu pisar mais uma vez o risco ela me retira a minha posição de monitora! Se você tivesse me escutado, estaria tudo bem. Sairíamos ilesos. Mas você nunca ouve ninguém, não é? Me diga, James, foi divertido?"

"Lily, eu-"

"Boa-NOITE, James!" eu disse, entrando na sala comunal e indo para o dormitório.

* * *

_Ponto de vista do James_

* * *

Me sentei, pensativo, na Sala Comum da Grifinória. Eu estava furioso com ela, sim, mas eu nunca estava completamente furioso com Lily. Eu gostava realmente dela, e nada poderia mudar isso. E por mais que me custasse dizer, eu tinha que admitir – ela estava certa. Eu precisava mudar.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, por alguma estranha razão, eu a vi, gritando comigo quando me descobriu no armário do corredor com Marie Aulson, e percebi que tinha sido errado. Eu quero dizer, se eu gostava realmente de Lily – se alguma vez eu gostei – no instante eu que eu o conseguisse admitir eu teria parado.

Mas não parei.

Continuei jogando.

_Pois é, ela te odeia, você a ama – mas como convencê-la, James?_ Eu pensei, _Saindo com toneladas de outras meninas? Wow! Como você é inteligente!_

E sempre que ela me via acabar com uma garota, ela gritava comigo. Eu suponho que a razão pela qual ela nunca saiu comigo foi porque teve medo.

Medo que eu fizesse isso com ELA.

E, mesmo hoje, eu ainta mantenho os meus velhos hábitos. Eu apostaria, que se ela não tivesse vindo e me feito seu namorado, eu continuaria pegando e largando garotas, a torto e a direito.

Mesmo debaixo dos seus olhos.

Mas se eu alguma vez queria conquistá-la, eu teria que mudar. E é o que eu vou fazer.

* * *

N/T – Demorou muito, eu sei, mas tenho estado demasiado ocupada. Desculpem! Vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo.

* * *

**Manu** – Obrigada pela força, continua lendo. Bjs

**Ziziz Valck** – Demorou mas chegou! Vou tentar ser mais rápida a actualizar, mas não está sendo fácil. Para compensar estou colocando capítulos maiores.bjus

**Rach Black** – Ainda bem que você gostou. Eu também amei escrever essa parte (N/T: e eu traduzir:D). Bjs

**LeNaHhH** – Essa reação está para breve! Continua lendo. Bjo

**Pris A 5ª marota** – Desculpe a demora. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido. Bjs

**GreenWaterMermaid** - Aqui está o cap. Grande que você pediu. Não é enoooooorme, mas é maior! Bjo

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black** – Desculpe a demora. Brigada pela review. Bjus

**Crystal **– Bem, agora as coisas se complicaram um pouco, mas a Lily ainda há-de ceder... Bjo

**Di-Lua Black** – Ainda vai ter romance! Brigada pela review. Continua lendo. Bjo


End file.
